User blog:The Golden Moustache/Victor the frog
"I'm the hero of the multiverse,and i will do anything i want!" - Black Streak thinking he's an hero,but at the same time thinking he does whatever he wants. "I'm your new hero,ACCEEEEEPPTTTT MEEEE!!!!!" - Black Streak being delusional "CRAZY? I'M NOT CRAZY....I'M STRONGER THAN A GOD!" - Black Streak being arrogant "This freak....he slaughtered EVERYONE....laughing as he started to set this world on flames!" - Stranger from a dimension Black Streak caused chaos in Mary sue test: -1 (idk if this is a good thing or a bad thing) (Note: This is supposed to be an extremely powerful villain-protagonist character,although he will have his weaknesses) Backstory is in WIP,along with the character in general. Info Name: Victor Nickname: Black Streak Species: Corrupted anthromorph frog Gender:Male Age: ??? Appearance: A black colored frog with two erect lines where a nose would be,with red eyes,and black overalls with two black buttons. Personality: Sadistic,has a short temper,very cruel,and bloodthirsty,believes himself to be invincible,arrogant,delusional,thinks of himself as a "superhero" who can do whatever he wants,although at the same time he thinks of himself as a "supervillain" and knows his actions are villainous,likes seeing a world suffer,he's also insane and extremely mentally unstable,also attention seeking: not only does he cause destruction for his own amusement,he also does it for attention. Powers & Abilities (and feats) Super strenght: Strenght rivals and compares and surpasses to devourers,who are beings that can devour dimensions and whole universes and distort and cause an earthquake across dimensions by punching it,could kill the devourers and killed a being that could erase dimensions and space and time,along with even voids themselves which are stated to be infinite,could crush an infinite multiverse in his hand. Super speed: An important power of his,ran across 50 universes,destroying them,and has run planet to planet,to whole galaxies,and a whole multiverse while fighting with a destroyer of dimensions and voids (the being talked about above) and ran through time and space and a void,also pierced through the core of a planet,also ran through 60 infinite voids destroying them too,and ran through multiple multiverses,and ran through the infinite multiverse which was,well,infinite,ran dimension to dimension ripping them in halves while running,and could keep up with gods capable of moving at immeasurable speeds,capable of going through 100 infinite multiverses. Super durability: Tanked a void's explosion,time and space exploding in his face,dimensions blowing up,attacks from the destroyer of dimensions,and a planet busting explosion to his face,along with tanking the core of the planet and star busting explosions,tanked existence erasure attacks,also tanked a multi-universe explosion in his face,was turned into a stone and broke out of the stone transformation,tanked the explosion of a multiverse in his face,laughing. Time travel: Can time travel to kill his opponents,or to fix a situation that got screwed up,can travel to other timelines and to the past and future. Clairvoyance: Can analyze someone to learn about them,including their backstory,this is his main way of knowing how to use time travel to kill someone. Dark energy manipulation: Created a gigantic dark ball that could consume the whole planet and the universe,but was eventually stopped,can shoot dark blasts,make dark spikes come out of the ground,shoot dark spikes from his hands,and shoot energy dark balls which are made to be capable of keeping up with the opponent's speed,if they hit the opponent,they are turned black and with red eyes,being corrupted,and being mind controlled,and destroyed a whole dimension with a dark energy giant ball attack,his dark blasts can erase someone from the soul and existence and destroy universes and a multiverse,including multiverses and universes that are far away. Regeneration: Can reattach his limbs to himself,and regenerate almost instantly,regenerated from being ripped apart by a cosmic weapon that could fix a ripped apart multiverse,regenerated from being burned,being set on fire,being impaled,being blown up,being punched through the chest and having his limbs ripped off,regenerated from being crushed and being stabbed by spikes all over the body,along with regenerating from attacks of the destroyer of dimensions,along with regenerating from meteors that could cause chaos and rip apart certain parts of the multiverse,can regenerate from being burned to ashes and having his soul stolen or destroyed,along with regenerating from meteors that could cause chaos and rip apart certain parts of the multiverse,can regenerate from being burned to ashes and having his soul stolen or destroyed,regenerated his physical body after it was completely destroyed,can regenerate his physical body from his consciousness / soul if it gets completely destroyed in about 20 seconds. Immunity to mind control: Cannot be mind controlled in any way,whoever tries to mind control him has their brain melt slowly and painfully to the point their body melts completely,this ignores durability. Telekinesis: Can control objects and multiverse damaging meteors,control people,and even dimensions. Summoning: Can summon multiverse destroying meteors,capable of creating a black hole in an infinite multiverse,causing it to get crushed,and can heavily damage multiverses in general. Flight: Can float and fly. Precognition: Can see his opponent's actions in the future and avoid them early. High tier reality warping: Shaped stars to have his face,damaged a multiverse heavily,destroyed various galaxies and mixed some together creating a 100x bigger galaxy,then destroying it for his amusement,crushed planets in his hands,can shrink his opponent and make himself gigantic,can create buildings such as a large castle,can create holes in reality and jump in them to teleport around and hurt the reality he and his opponent are in,along with being able to create black holes to suck opponents in,capable of hurting and killing the avatars of entities that could recreate a multi-universe,and recreate a group of multiverses he wounded (but not destroyed),and recreate galaxies,can create multiple large balls with spikes on them that explode and release an universe busting explosion that ignores durability and he tanks it with no effort. Killed a god like entity that was king of a multiverse and had complete manipulation over it,and after a long close fight slaughtered him and dethroned him,taking his role of "King of multiverse" Speed boost: Can charge to become even faster than he already is. Literally put strings on a god that could control time and space and ripped his limbs apart,killing him. Immortality negation: Literally ripped apart the time and space god and the avatars of the creator entities with his arsenal,nullifying their immortality,his arsenal in general is immortality nullifying. Pain tolerance: Has tolerance for most pain usually. Intelligence: Tricked a genius of 1000 IQ into letting him in his universe,destroying it,he also knew how to use a machine of advanced technology with a complex,alien language,and used it to destroy planets and universes,also tricked a god into giving him his power temporarily,and caused destruction,destroying 30 universes,the god's realm,and wounded a multiverse,also knew how to use a computer with complex alien language and codes,communicated with an ancient alien ant like insects race with complex language and caused it to destroy itself and their planet,will eventually read the opponent's mind to know their attacks,powers and etc. Can create holes in dimensions to bring a fight to another dimension if he wishes to,the hole automatically drags the opponent in. Telepathy: Can wipe out memories and destroy someone's brain with his telepathy,also can read someone's mind,can crush someone's brain,can mind control everyone in a multi-universe far away and mind control a whole planet,can also mind control his opponent,could control everyone in a multiverse. Time and space manipulation: Can teleport people between time and space to trap them there,paralyzing them,has complete time manipulation (time stop,time rewind,and time travel along with timeline destruction etc.),can control virtually anything in space,can twist a multiverse to his will and destroyed it with his bare hand,can create black holes on universes themselves,causing them to be crushed,and removed half of a multiverse and ate it,can teleport people to wherever he wants,can send people back in time and is not affected by time manipulation or a time paradox,can generate space to increase distance,crush targets,teleport space continuums,teleport multi-universes and whole galaxies and universes,can delete matter and erase space to reduce distance,and slice through targets,can travel through time and space,can trap people in infinite loops,make someone age until they're extremely old and reduced to ashes,can disrupt powers of others,and can enhance his attacks with space,can distort the space-time continuum and time and space,can enhance his attacks with spatial manipulation,can manipulate warps. Slaughtered 4 entities that ruled over multiple multiverses and had complete control over anything that was there,he switched bodies with the fifth entity. Body swap: Can shoot a white beam that matches and surpasses the opponent's speed eventually if it misses,if the beam hits,Black Streak and the opponent's souls switch bodies,and the opponent in Victor's body has no powers or abilites at all,the powers Victor had are transfered in the body he is now and he gains the opponent's powers and abilities. Soul durability: His soul tanked existence erasure attacks,soul destroying attacks,and universe busting attacks,making it pretty hard to destroy. Can clone himself as much as he wants and possess one of his clones if he dies. Acasuality: Controls time and space,and thus he is not affected by certain attacks such as being sent to the end of time / beginning of time,and time and space being erased,and cracks in time and space. Possession beam. It's a white beam that is like the body swap beam,it matches and surpasses the opponent's speed eventually if it misses,if the beam hits,Black Streak's soul is transfered to the opponent's body,but the opponent isn't in Black Streak's body however,which is difference between this beam and the body swap beam. Forms He has a form he gained with training,he got a form called Ultra Black Streak which boosts his stats 1000x,meaning his speed,strenght,and durability,he also keeps all of his abilities and powers. He tanked multiverse attacks in the form of a beam and literally didn't even flinch,he also tanked the destruction of time and space,he also has control over time manipulation. Can speed up time,slow down time,stop time,created timelines where he killed most high tier reality warping entities in a multiverse and destroy timelines where entities had chances of beating him,and can rewind time,he can produce a large explosion from himself that can cause 5000x damage to the opponent ignoring their durability,and destroyed universes casually with his speed and ran through a black hole,and destroyed timelines with his speed and galaxies,and tanked a multi-universal explosion to the face,and he can erase someone from existence,turn them to stone,and his dark blasts can erase someone from existence including their soul and destroy universes and multi-universes,he can also trap someone between time and space,he can teleport,reshape galaxies to his will,and recreated various dimensions in his image,his speed boost makes him FASTER than he already is,and he destroyed 50 universes with ease,also is immune to transmutation. Appearance: Is very light blue colored everywhere in his body,with blue pupils. "AHAHAHA.....I'M STRONGER THAN A GOD....BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" - God Black Streak God Black Streak (Note: before anyone says "you're copying dragon ball forms" the name "god" in forms is something in general,just doing this as a note,that's all.): Appearance: Same appearance as base form,but with flames on the top of his head,and his eyes show literally pure flames. Powers and Abilities: Has all the powers,abilities,and stuff of base form,and also Ultra Black...oh and is also 10000x stronger,faster,and more durable and invulnerable than them. Can float and fly. Can cause cracks in time and space. Slaughtered 100x guardians of multiverses,which were stated to have the power,the durability,and the strenght of infinite multiverses with ease. Ball of destruction: Can create a gigantic sun energy ball and throw it at a multiverse,capable of destroying it and ignoring the opponent's durability. Destroyed the fifth dimension and destroyed a god's realm,which could only be accessed by fifth dimensional gods. Enslaved the infinite multiverse and planned to enslave more multiverses. Tanked an infinite multiverse busting attack to the fface,and the god's realm explosion to his face,laughing. Destroyed "the other realm": a realm of infinite sizes and of infinite space and time. Death manipulation: Stared at the god who had his fifth dimensional realm,and killed him instantly,making him drop dead. Concept manipulation: Stated that "concepts are an ant compared to him" and deleted the concept of life,killing everyone in a multiverse,killing all heroes,villains,gods,EVERYONE,also deleted the concepts of multiverses,destroying even the immeasurable ones,can restore his own concept even from a destroyed consciousness,this ignores durability and resistances. Can hurt metaphysical beings and conceptual beings. Can grab a whole multiverse and crush it. Can shake a whole multiverse. Can shoot energy waves from his palms going at immeasurable speeds capable of ignoring durability and vaporize someone,de-atomize them,and reduce them to ashes. Dethroned gods by simply deleting the concepts of being the king of a multiverse This form lasts for 20 minutes instead of 10 Possible Opponents Zamasu Thanos Giygas Flowey Damus Adapin Weaknesses Speed boost charge can be interrupted. Arrogant,cocky,and underestimates the opponent. Light energy counters dark energy manipulation and basically makes it useless. Energy draining weapons can weaken him although he can still for a bit fight,and eventually drain him of his powers,making him useless. Failed to conquer some dimensions,even being beaten by some of its rulers,and sent back to his dimension. Can still feel pain certain times. Was imprisoned in a prison in a lonely dimension,although he eventually managed to escape. Was wounded by a durability negating weapon. While pretty intelligence,he was outsmarted,although it can be pretty hard to outsmart him in general. 10 minutes limit on Ultra Victor form. Precognition can be removed with special hax,allowing people to mess with the timelines he created and screw them up possibly,although entities who did this had some good reality warping that was sort of comparable to Victor's,but not exactly. Is EXTREMELY weakened after his form runs out,and is vulnerable. Is very arrogant in Ultra Victor form,more than his base form,however he still has some parts of his intelligence. Had his own kryptonite such as a bunch of blue coins,they weaken Ultra Victor although he's slightly resistant but not much. STILL failed to destroy some dimensions...as Ultra Victor,and got beaten by some of its rulers. Reality warping can be countered by hax or other high tier reality warping. Energy draining weapons can beat Ultra Black Streak too,although that isn't an automatic win. Can only possess zombies and his clones if he dies. After switching bodies with the fifth entity,the body he was in was eventually destroyed,and his soul was transfered back to a reborn version of his original body. God Black Streak is weak to magic,and was taken down with a whole army of millinos of magical lasers specifically made to match and kill him,wounding him heavily although he did not die,this isn't an insta win against him necessarily,has a time limit where he eventually becomes very weak and vulnerable,with a large,energy made portal with enough force to match his speed although it itself was struggling to catch him,God Black Streak was sucked in a dimension where it seemed like he won,tricking him,but it was revealed to be a void where he was trapped in,but he eventually got out,strategy is also useful against him. The Anomaly has little to no care for its host,meaning it won't care or do anything if Black Streak dies. Category:Blog posts